


Darling Dearest

by MokaLatte



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Mute Frisk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Works For Muffet, Romance, Slow Build, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, author sucks at gender-neutral pronouns, reader is female, sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokaLatte/pseuds/MokaLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while now, since the barrier that divided humans from monsters was shattered. Even though it took some time, monsters were able to become a part of regular society. Muffet now runs her own bakery, and that just so happens to be where you work. Your time working for her has usually been same old same old, until one day, a robot celebrity catches you by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake

  “Ahuhuhu~! Evening, dearie!”, your boss called from the counter of her bakery. You smiled at her, politely waving off your co-worker as they walked past you. Their 10 AM to 5 PM shift ended as your 5 PM to 12 AM shift began. You worked at Muffet’s Spider Bakery, your boss practically living in the kitchen 24/7. You and Muffet got along fairly well, as well as you and your co-worker, Lindsey. While you and Lindsey kept tabs at the front register, Muffet poured hours upon hours in the kitchen baking cakes, donuts, and croissants. All of which you could easily rate a 10/10, by the way.

  The bakery itself was mesmerizing, as maybe 50 tiny fellow co-workers used elaborate networks of webs across the ceiling to deliver goods throughout the bakery for guests dining in. Your workplace was a jewel of wonder in your city, as tourists came frequently to experience being handed a donut by a couple spiders dangling down from the ceiling. Of course the initial response to such a spectacle was a visit from the health department. There was an alleged rumor that Muffet used real spiders in her baked goods as well, which almost shut her business down entirely. After enough court visits and evidence provided, her business was officially deemed safe.

  You were very impressed by the hard work Muffet had to go through to even be able to open her bakery, let alone the immense success it brought it. In your opinion, such trouble was worth the pay off everybody was receiving from it. (Or well, at least you, Muffet, and Lindsey were receiving. You weren’t quite sure what a spider would do with money…)

 

  The later hours of the bakery attracted the stranger in people. A table of goths sat in a corner, Evanescence almost audible from their group. Of course you weren’t one to judge, you used to be in the “Evanescence phase” until you woke up inside. (Aha.. your humor will be the death of you.) Normally you’d tell them to turn it off, but they were the only ones in for now. You smiled it off, you didn’t really mind, plus you weren’t assertive enough to them otherwise anyways. You’re the type of person that others might call an “enabler” or “people pleaser.”

  You quietly yawned and glanced at the clock. 11:27. After the goths paid upfront to you their costs and left, the bakery was empty. You felt your eyes hang before letting them close before a light tapping on your shoulder abruptly woke you up. You looked behind you to see Muffet behind you, smiling down at you. You hadn’t even realized you’d slumped over the register and snoozed. Your eyes shifted to the clock again, 11:41. Oh my god, you hoped nobody had been in and denied of service because you couldn’t wake up inside.

 

  “Dearie, I’m closing up early tonight. You should go home and get some sleep, alright?” she said, her voice almost hypnotic to your half-asleep self.

  You muttered out, worry beginning to set in, “Did anybody show up while I was sleeping?”

  She held a hand to her mouth and giggled at you.

  “No no, dearie~! Nobody was here, it’s alright! That’s why I’m closing up early, nobody has came for a while. I’ve had enough time to get a head start on tomorrow as well.” You nodded softly, your eyes beginning to droop again.

  She chuckled quietly again. “Now then, let’s-” she was interrupted by the ringing of the bell to the door, followed immediately by the loud and robotic greeting.

  “Hello, Darlings!”

 

  You widened your eyes to the sight of a figure strutting towards the counter, and once your vision cleared, you were greeted with a big smile of the celebrity glambot directly in front of you. You shot up from the register, not even realized you had just been relaxing on it the whole time since you woke up. You glanced quickly at Muffet and back to the idol. He was wearing a black pea coat with a pink scarf neatly wrapped around his neck and tied off. Oh shit, you’re staring and getting red. You should probably say something now.

  “Ah, uh, good evening, sir!” you let the words just fall right out, wide awake at this point. “W-what may I help you with!” You were flustered with embarrassment at this point. You were rushing your words out of nervousness, all the while probably wearing a stupid smile, too.

  All he did was bring a gloved hand near his mouth and chuckle loudly. His reaction didn’t help to cool you down, and while he was laughing, you took a quick glance behind you at Muffet. HELP. ME. You lipped to her, but all she could do was smile and giggle at you. You sighed silently and turned back to him when his laughing began to quieten.

  “Oh, Darling, you don’t have to call me “sir!” he used his hands to make quotations on ‘sir’, “Mettaton is perfectly fine!” All you could think to do was laugh, but you sounded as fake as could be.

  “As for your help, I’d like a little insight from the employee..” he began, his eyes (or, uh, the eye you could see??) glanced upwards to the chalk menu above you. “Do you think you could give me a suggestion perhaps? What is _your_ favorite choice?” He looked back to you and smiled patiently.

 

  Truth be told, even if you didn’t feel so pressured, the choice between some of Muffet’s confectioneries would leave you stumped anyways. Everything she made was magnificent in your honest opinion! Could he even eat, being a robot? Regardless, you did need an answer for him.

  “Uh..” you began as turned to look at the menu behind you. A lot of her desserts were made with obscure ingredients, such as salmonberry, which could only leave you with the mental image of a fish-shaped berry. Scanning thoroughly, you found something that you quite liked and thought your celebrity customer would as well.

  “If I had to choose, I would pick Muffet’s Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake” you offered, pointing up at it, and then directing him to the display to show him what it looked like. He walked over and crouched to eye level with the pie (if the pie had eyes) and took in the sight. The slice of pie sitting among various others was truly a mouth-watering sight. The pie had four beautiful layers; cream cheese, chocolate, raspberry filling, and cream cheese again. It was topped in a spiderweb pattern of chocolate drizzle in the top corner of the pie, with three raspberries carefully placed to the same corner. Three raspberries stuck in the middle of a chocolate web.

  After a quick inspection of the pie, Mettaton glanced up to you, and then to Muffet with a seemingly surprised look. He winked (or blinked??) before chuckling and standing upright again and facing you.

 

  “Muffet, Darling, have you been talking about me to your adorable employee?” he asked, still facing you. Wait, what, you’re adorable? How?? Help??? You felt your cheeks begin to feel warm again, and right after you had managed to get it under control, too. You heard Muffet giggle, and looked to her to see her give you a sly smirk.

  “If anything, she’s the one that talks about you, dearie~!”

  Oh how you would cover this woman in bug spray right now. Yeah, you had mentioned Mettaton once when she was hanging up a poster of his in her bakery to advertise for his live event that night. (Not that he really needed it as famous as he already was and is.) You also _maybe_ talked to Muffet about going to said event, and she wound up covering for you herself for a few hours. You felt terrible about it, but she assured you her spiders would do fine alone in the kitchen, and you trusted her. Still felt bad though. Maybe you shouldn’t cover her in bug spray. Maybe this was her little revenge on you. You deserved it.

  But, right now you weren’t ready for revenge. Her revenge had Mettaton laughing even more at you. You just wanted to go home. 12:09. Oh my god, and your shift had ended like 10 minutes ago, too.

 

  “Well, not even my biggest fans know my favorite from your bakery. Unless of course, you decided to tell them, Darling!” he laughed with your boss some more. Then, it hit you what was even going on.

  “W-wait! So, you’re saying I actually picked your favorite from the menu??” you asked bewildered. The bakery got quiet, too quiet for your liking, and you tried to say something else, but you were at a loss for anything. Mettaton just gave you a sweet smile.

  “Yes, Darling. Your favorite just so happened to be my favorite! Isn’t that just so cute?” he asked you sincerely, head cocked slightly to the side. Gah, you beautiful bastard, stop making me blush..

  “Well, then, dearie, you just so happened to luck out! I happen to have one last slice from that very pie!” Muffet cooed, rushing into the kitchen, and out with an identical slice. Something wasn’t right, very rarely did Muffet have an extra slices. Customers would make sure of that. You watched as she handed the pie over to him, and he stared at it delightfully. “Oh, and dearie, you’ll need a to-go box as we’re fixing to close now!” she said as she handed him the white box with her bakery logo accenting it.

  He nodded, placing his dessert in the box, and then proceeding to fish out his payment from his pocket. “Thank you very much for the correct answer, Darling! Keep the change, please” he smiled to you, and winked before putting his money on the counter and walking off.

  “Toodles~!” he waved before exiting the bakery, the bell ringing after. You blinked in wonder, and as you went to put his payment into the register, you were grabbed at the wrist by your boss. Facing her, she had a content and warm smile on her.

 

  “Dearie, keep the money to yourself, alright? My bakery will survive without a twenty.”

  A twenty..? Surely he didn’t… he did. He paid more than double the actual amount of the pie slice. How strange, you thought to yourself as you hesitantly pocketed the money.


	2. Grocery Store

  Stepping out of the bakery, the bright cityscape poured its colors on your features. You _loved_ the city with a burning passion that was hard to put into words. It had been your dream for a long time since you grew up on the countryside, and could only view the city from the far off distance. It was so close to you, yet so far. But, you’re here now. You made it.

  Taking in a deep breath and exhaling contently, you watched as Muffet turned around her “OPEN” sign to reveal “CLOSED”, before she went into the backroom to tidy up some more. You smiled through the window at her. Bless this monster for helping you achieve your dreams. You couldn’t be anymore thankful that she gave you the job, not that you were struggling or anything, but you weren’t exactly living in the lap of luxury either.

 

  Your apartment complex was a good 10-15 minute walk past some other shops and buildings. The distance seemed a little too short for you to drive back and forth, and it seemed unnecessary to you. Plus, walking was better for sight-seeing anyways. The city lights were still as beautiful as the first time you experienced city nightlife, and sore legs were definitely worth it.

  Walking through the lobby of your apartment, you made your way to the elevator, punched in 6, and leaned against the wall. Today felt unreal. You pinched your arm and verified that today was very real. Or tonight… erm… early morning?? Whatever. Point is is you’re not dreaming right now. You really are in the city. You really do work for a spider woman. You really did encounter the biggest celebrity ever. Your life lately has definitely been eventful, and you were tired.

  You exited the elevator and walked down your hall til you reached your door. The more you thought about the incident, the more things felt odd. Well, no duh things were odd today, for godsakes, Mettaton walked and socialized with you beyond what was necessary for ordering a piece of pie?! But, something else was out of place today. Why did Muffet act so nonchalant that he showed up damn near closing time, as if he was expected? You supposed that she and Mettaton were probably friends before they emerged from the surface about a year ago, but there was something else going on. What were the odds of her just so having one last slice of pie from today, and it just so happened to be the flavor that was you and Mettaton’s favorite?

  You flopped on your bed, not even bothering to change out of your work clothes. You rolled over on your back and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe you were reading too much into what happened at work. You were caught tired and flustered by the robot while your boss could only stoke the fire a bit more for giggles. You’d forget it by the time you woke up from your slumber.

 

  Yesterday's incident was the first thing to cross your mind when you woke up. You read your clock, 10:23. You yawned and stretched happily, perhaps the best part of your job was having enough time to sleep in with time to spare. No tight schedules for you. Hooray! You couldn’t help but notice your fridge and cabinets were looking rather empty, probably time for a grocery run. As you got dressed in casual clothing, you couldn’t help but notice the twenty poking out of your work pants on the floor. You picked it up and looked at it for a moment. You really didn’t want to spend it, as it held some sort of value. (Well, all money does, you supposed. This is different, though.) You decided you’d probably get what you’d need without it. You tied off your hair in a messy bun, as you didn’t really want to do anything fancy, but didn’t want to look like you didn’t care either. Oh, who cares, it’s the grocery store. Stop worrying about it.

  Closing the car door, you walked through the parking lot to the slide-open doors of the mart. You sighed in frustration when you realized you’d left the shopping list home. No going back now. Taking a cart, you wheeled for the bread aisle, trying to go off of an imaginary list in your head. As you searched through the packaged loaves for your brand, a loud crash was heard almost directly behind you. You lept back and yelped in surprise to see a blue scaly arm punched through the wall of groceries behind you from the aisle over.

 

  “NNGAAHHH! ALPHYS, THE LABEL WAS A LIE! THIS COFFEE ISN’T STRONG AT ALL!”, you heard a raspy female voice yell out from behind. You looked down to see black coffee grounds on the floor of your aisle. You could only pray that the coffee wasn’t for her. You knew these two monsters, Alphys and Undyne, former Royal Scientist and former captain of the Royal Guard. Two big names that happened to be dating each other. They also just happened to be your friends, as well.

  “U-Undyne! Th-that’s not what it m-meant!” the quiet Alphys muttered at her. She was immediately responded to with loud cackling.

  “Alphys, Alphys! I _KNOW_ what it meant! I just thought that was HILARIOUS!” she was laughing so loud, you swear you could hear a child crying in terror from many aisles down. You watched as from the protruding hole her punch left, Undyne poked her head through. She looked down at her mess with a smirk and a snort.

  “CLEAN UP ON AISLE 9!” she hollered out, and then noticed you to her right, “OH! Hey there, (y/n)! How’re ya doin’ punk?!” You weakly smiled and waved at her.

  “O-oh! (y-y/n) is there?” you heard Alphys asked from behind. Undyne pulled her head out of the hole, and Alphys took her spot. She nervously smiled when she saw you.

  “Sorry about the m-mess, and… uh… you didn’t get s-scared or anything, d-did you?” she spoke to you quietly, and another thunderous laugh echoed throughout the store. Undyne squeezed her head next to Alphys’s in the hole and gave you a shit-eating grin.

  “I knew I heard someone scream, I just didn’t think it was you, punk!” she snorted. You pulled some of the hair out of your face and sighing out of embarrassment. The look you wore was evident enough to them both that Undyne was right.

  “What on earth is going on?!” you heard a frantic voice call out. A lady, and judging by her outfit, an employee, was standing there, dumbfounded by the scene. Alphys began to sweat nervously as Undyne just grinned at her. “Hey dude! Sorry ‘bout the mess!”

  “The two of you! G-Get out of there!” she demanded, and upon the demand, the two monster girlfriends both had a moment of shock on their faces.

 

  “Well what’re you waiting for?!” the employee demanded again.

  “DUDE, WE’RE STUCK?!” Undyne growled at her, and the employee facepalmed.

  “Just, uh, stay right there, I’ll get some assistance!” she groaned before rushing out of the scene.

  Undyne hollered after her, “NOT GOIN’ ANYWHERE, YA PUNK!” before groaning as well. You grabbed your brand bread upon finding it and put it in your cart. You looked back to the two monsters who just stared intently on you. Hello, awkward?

  “So…” you began, “I’m just gonna go ahead and continue shopping if that’s alright..?” you asked them, not sure why you needed their permission. It’s not like you were really going to be able to help them out. Alphys nodded, her face slightly tinted in red from the embarrassing event, and you couldn’t help but feel sorry for them. Undyne rolled her eye at you.

  “Well…” you began again, “It was nice catching up with two, and maybe we can hang out together when you two aren’t stuck?” Alphys giggled silently and nodded as Undyne stared menacingly into your soul. Yeah okay, that was your cue to continue shopping and wrap up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy we got to meet Undyne and Alphys! <3
> 
> I'm trying not to upload too frequently, so after this chapter, it'll be one a day guys! Thanks for the support I'm getting already by the way! It really means a lot to me!! ;u;


	3. MTTTV

  You got home and unloaded groceries. After putting everything away, you sat down at the foot of your bed and went through your phone. 8 new messages from Alphys. Probably updated you on the outcome of the grocery store mishap.

  *hiya (y/n)!

  *me and undyne managed to get unstuck

  *i guess me texting u pretty much implies that LOL

  *so i was going to tell u before all of that happened some exciting news!

  *undyne has

  *well..

  *SHE PROPOSED TO ME! OMG OMG IM SO RED FROM TYPING THIS, IT’S JUST LIKE THAT ONE SCENE FROM THE ANIME ME AND UNDYNE WATCHED A MONTH AGO!!! IT WAS SO ROMANTIC AND UNDYNE TOLD ME HOW THAT INSPIRED HER TO RECREATE IT!!! AND SHE DID!!! well they got a house first… BUT STILL!!! I WAS JUST ASLEEP, RIGHT?! AND THEN SHE WAKES ME UP, ASKS WHY I’M SMILING, AND PROPOSES WE GET MARRIED!!! AHHHH IT’S JUST LIKE HOW HE DID.. and..

  *expect an invitation with details soon!

 

  A big cheesy grin stretched across your face upon reading the texts. You were thrilled to find out that not only Undyne and Alphys were engaged and planning a wedding, but you were also invited. You had seen the anime in reference and couldn’t help but laugh silently at the thought of Undyne trying to reenact the scene. The fish lady was as badass as they come, and definitely put off that vibe in public, but in privacy, she was the biggest sweetheart to her girlfriend, er, well, fiancé now.

  After going over the texts, you glanced to the top of your phone to see 1:37. Even after the grocery run, you still had plenty of time to kill before work. You weren’t quite sure what to do. Part of you wanted to go out again, but you had just got back home about 20 minutes ago. You supposed you could probably just walk around town a little later, maybe at around 3 just for refreshing sight-seeing, with enough time to walk to work on time. Just try not to wander too far, you thought. You glanced at the TV in the corner of your bedroom and sighed. It’s not that you disliked television or anything, far from it. You loved many shows, it was just that you a strange urge to actually do something productive. How different you are today. Reluctantly, you reclined on your bed and grabbed the remote. You flipped on the remote, and immediately were met with that charming robotic voice again. MTTTV.

 

  “-but, that cannot be true, Darling?!” Mettaton cried out, “The King cannot separate our love~!” You blinked a couple times to comprehend his figure today. He was doing a rom-com skit on his live show with a guest celebrity. Mettaton was wearing (and rocking) and beautiful blue gown, and the guest dressed as a charming prince.

  As Mettaton dramatically fell to his knees, his head raised and wrist to forehead. Dramatic and emotional music played as the live studio audience laughed at Mettaton’s over-dramatic acting, and you couldn’t help but repress a soft giggle yourself. From where you started, you could only assume the plot was two lovers who were forbidden by a king to be together. The skit ended with a bizarre plot twist, as Princess Mettaton betrayed his “lover” for loyalty to the King, and sent him to the dungeon. Then, almost seemingly out of nowhere, a colored tile-maze appeared from beneath the floor, and a timer appeared on the big screen behind the stage as well, counting down from 30 seconds. The music amplified to an even more intense version of the original tune, to which Mettaton sang along as his guest struggled to maneuver the course.

    “Oh my love, Has fallen down! Now in tears… We all will drown!” he swayed around elegantly but with enough sass to convey his attitude to the audience. “Colored tiles, Make them a fool! If only they, still knew the rules! Well that was, a sorry try! Now let’s watch, them fry~!”

 

  The audience had lost their minds at this point, and on cue, the guest celebrity that failed acted out their own death in a fire that was represented with red and orange confetti. The audience roared and cheered, their clapping like thunder as Mettaton helped his guest off the ground, and curtsied the audience. You couldn’t help but laugh at his ladylike mannerisms. What a modest manbot.

  After commercials, skits, commercials, skits and even more commercial, the show was redirected to Mettaton sitting at a desk with a red buttoned-up suit and gold tie. His gloved hands were clasped together on the desk, and his face perfectly featured a star-quality smile.

  “Well, Darlings, I sure hoped my lovely performances touched the hearts of many!” he chuckled out, earning a good couple more cheers and laughs from the audience as well. “I have an important announcement to make on behalf of some close friends of mine. Alphys, the ex-Royal Scientist, and designer of my fabulous body”, he added with a wink,”has told me today, that her partner, Undyne, ex-Captain of the Royal Guards has proposed to her, and they are now engaged!” The audience beamed with cheers and awws, and Mettaton smiled warmly and lovingly into the camera. He seemed to be filled with joy about the announcement as well.

  “During the week of the wedding, there will be no live broadcasts from my network. You can spend that week catching up with classics that will be rerunning for a nostalgic MTT Marathon! Unfortunately, however, I have no information on what day the wedding is yet as I’m practically giving you all play by play! Their engagement was only announced today!” he laughed, the audience following along with him. “Don’t worry Darlings, I’ll update you as soon as I know. As always, it’s been a pleasure being your glamorous entertainment! Have a fabulous evening, Darlings!” he smiled into the cameras and waved off, the crowd cheering as a tiny chiptune began to play over the outro sequence. Apparently, it was a remixed version of a part of his old theme song. Why you knew this, you weren’t too ashamed of, but it was a neat feature you noted.

 

  You looked at your clock, 3:58. Well, you blew off walking time a long time ago thanks to the hunk of beautiful metal on your television. You decided that Lindsey might enjoy being able to get off of her shift early, so you decided to go ahead and get dressed for work and head on out.

  The bell rang as you entered the bakery, and you noticed that it was a rather busy day. Walking past the line of people at the register, you could see the stress on Lindsey's face. As soon as she saw you, hope flashed in her eyes and looked at the clock eagerly. 4:16 stared back at her, and her stressful look returned with confusion to you. You chuckled softly and went around the counter with her, and pitched in to get the line moving out of the way faster. Once the line had paid and left or ordered, you chuckled softly.

 

  “Alright”, you began, “I can start my shift early, Lindsey, you can head on out now.”

  “Actually… I was thinking I’d get something to eat before I go” she giggled as she went around the counter to order from you. You chuckled at her, and watched as she picked a chocolate cupcake, decorated in purple icing webs with a cherry on top.

  Once the spider crawled its way to her and delivered her cupcake, she leaned against the counter with a sly look on her face.

  “So… Muffet told me all about last night, and Mettaton talked to you” she said, rather too loud for your comfort as a good half of the bakery went quiet and stared in your direction. Oh my god. Silent mumbles and whispers echoed throughout the bakery, and many eyes were on you. You glanced from them to her with an aggravated look on your face.

  “Lindsey! Can’t you be a little quieter about it?! I’m trying to keep it on the down-low!” you whispered irritably to her, earning a small chuckle from her. She took a quick bite of her cupcake before continuing.

  “Why? If I were you, I’d be bragging all over town about it”, she paused to take another bite, “And to be honest, I’m rather jealous of you!”

  “Yeah, well…” you were at a loss of words. You thought for a moment, and socializing with strangers like that was probably something he did about as frequently as he called people “Darling!”

  How strange, it’s like you heard his voice when you thought about his pet name-

  “Oh, Darling! How lovely it is to see you again!” your thoughts were interrupted, and you were pulled into a hug over the counter. The scent of perfume was enough to intoxicate you. Oh, that explains it.

 


	4. Limousine

  You were released and faced with the robot himself. He was wearing a loose fitting soft pink sweater that hung off his shoulder a bit, as well as the usual black leggings. Opposed to his usual hot pink heeled boots, he fancied the same design, only a softer pink to match his sweater. It was really cute autumn wear if you had to be honest.. And slightly jealous.

  By now the whole bakery was silent and staring at you. You couldn’t help but notice a couple of clicks from the cameras of phones. Oh jeez, this little encounter was going to go everywhere, you figured.

 

  You forced a smile to him and chuckled, “Yeah, well, I sorta work here, but it is, uh, nice to see you, too, sir!” Gah, that was a bitchy thing to say..

  “Ah-ah-ah! _Mettaton_!” he corrected you, wagging a playful finger at you.

  “O-oh! Right, M-Mettaton!” you forced out, chuckling nervously.

  “Well Darling, a little soon-to-be-wed birdie told me that she invited you to her wedding, as well!” he smiled at you. Oh, he was referring to Alphys and Undyne’s wedding. It totally didn’t cross your mind that you’d both be attending, even he specifically addressed so on his show.

  “Oh yeah!” you chuckled, “I’m pretty excited for it. They really are a cute couple!” you said, proud of yourself for being able to find the inner conversationalist in you. He chuckled softly with you.

  “Oh, Darling! I just had the perfect idea!” he cheered out loud and wrapped his gloved hands around your face. “What if we went _together_ and… matching?!” He eagerly awaited your response. He was acting like the two of you were hip-and-hip high school girls who did everything together. Best friend forever type of stuff.

  “O-oh! W-well…” you tried to think of an appropriate response. You couldn’t just say no, and to be honest, you would be thrilled to attend the wedding with him. It was just the scene he was making at your workplace that probably put off the wrong idea to the others. Lindsey’s mouth was agape, and probably had been since he walked in.

 

“I-I” you stammered, and finally found something to respond with, “I don’t think I have anything in my closet that w-would match what you have?”

  “Ohohoho~!” he laughed loudly. “Oh Darling, you’re hysterical! Of course you probably don’t, no offense..” he winked at you, “I was thinking we could go shopping together at the mall! Whenever you’re free, of course!”

  It was then Muffet walked out from the kitchen, smiling at the two of you. Her hair was a neat bun with a neat white hairnet in the pattern of webs. It really did look cute in your opinion.

  “Dearie~! I heard everything!” she cooed as she approached you, “Mettaton, dearie, she’s free right now as a matter of fact!” You stared at her like a deer in headlights, only to be met with two of her eyes blinking at you. Was that her form of a wink?

  “Oh, that would be perfect!” he clapped excitedly.

  “W-wait?!” you nervously spat out, “Muffet?! What about my shift?”

  “I’ve covered for you once before, dearie, a second time won’t hurt~!” she said, trying to reassure you. Ugh, why was your boss such a nice spider lady?? You already had her cover for you once and felt bad enough.. Twice you had no soul. You thought about mentioning Lindsey, but if Muffet was as cruel as you, she’d have already done so what with Lindsey still standing there in awe. Figuring that you probably weren’t going to get out of this one, and any more excuses might lead to upset Mettaton, you sighed and nodded. You definitely owed her a bunch.

 

  You turned to Mettaton with a frail smile. “Before we go to the mall, do you mind if we stop by my apartment first? I’d rather change into something else besides my work clothes if that’s fine by you?”

  “Ah, of course Darling! I want you to be as comfortable as possible!” he agreed. You made room for Muffet to take over the register and walked around over to Mettaton. Murmuring began to ensue again as Mettaton offered you his arm with a confident smile. You couldn’t help but hold back a small giggle, and accepted his offer. He really was a gentleman. You were quite relieved if you were being honest, as you were afraid of his celebrity status going to his head and being a bit of a brat. He did act like a drama queen on his shows frequently, and the idea of acting stuck out to you. What if his mannerisms towards you was an act? You tried to ignore thoughts like that.

  Holding his arm as he led you to a small black limousine with hot pink accents, you backed up for him to open the door. There was an awkward moment of waiting, as you expected him to go in first.

 

  “After you, Darling” he said with a patient smile.

  “Oh! I’m sorry!” you nervously laughed, and got in, not sure of where exactly on the white and black striped couch to sit. You heard him crawling in after you, so you hurried along to a part near the back. He sat right next to you, closing the door. Woah, you forgot his arms were extendable.

  “Now then, what’s the address, Darling?” he asked, and you responded as such, making sure you were loud enough that the driver could hear you. Mettaton couldn’t help but laugh, to which you looked at him in slight confusion.

  “W-what?” you asked timidly.

  “Ah, nothing Darling. You could’ve just told me, and I could of told him through this..” he said with a smirk, directing his hands to a form of an intercom system that lead to the driver.

  “Oh! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I’ve never been in a limousine before..” you explained with a soft chuckle.

  “Nothing to worry about, Darling! Besides, laughing is good for you, and you have a positively cute one!” he said with a sincere smile. You turned away to get your fluster under control, and sneak a flattered smile beneath the radar. But, you really needed to know _why_ he was being so kind to you. This was only his second time meeting you, and here you are sitting in his limo, fixing to go shopping with the guy. Shopping for matching wedding attire no less.

 

  “Uh, si- I mean, Mettaton?” you began, correcting yourself before he had to for you. “I don’t want you to think I’m ungrateful for what you’ve done the last two days, but I, uh…” Oh how would you put this to him?

  “I guess I’m just curious why you’ve been so kind to me is all. I mean, this is our second meeting, and you're taking us shopping in your limo!” you nervously laughed. “It just baffles me how sweet you’re treating me when we barely know each other?” He looked at you surprised for a moment, before closing his eyes and smiling.

  “Well Darling, if you must know..” he began opening his eyes again to meet yours, the smile still sincerely resting, “My _dearest_ friends have nothing but the best to say about you it seems. Undyne, Alphys.. Your employer.. They were good friends of mine before monsters were free of the Underground. It just struck me funny how they mentioned the little things about you that I could relate, and yet I hadn't met you. Muffet thought it was humorous that your favorite from her shop was the same as mine when she told-” he paused and brought a hand to his mouth with a sly smirk. A soft gasp escaped your lips, when the first encounter finally made sense to you.

 

  “Don’t tell Muffet, please Darling? Our little secret?” he giggled with a wink. You couldn’t help but laugh again, him joining in with you. You nodded and promised not to tell. Well, that explains the strange events for the past couple of days, maybe?

  “Basically, I want to be friends with you, Darling. My oldest and dearest friends say that they have a wonderful friendship with you, and frankly, I want to be included” he said with a cheerful smile.

  “Sure thing, Mettaton” you agreed, smiling back. Maybe being friends with a handsome robot who happened to be one of the biggest celebrities ever and probably lived an exciting life in high society could be fun?

  With Mettaton waiting outside in his limousine still, you made it to your apartment in a hurry. You didn’t want to keep him waiting for too long. You took a quick check of your appearance in the mirror. You decided to take your hair out of the messy bun and call that done, but you still had to go through the trouble of finding something nice to wear. But not _too_ nice, it’s not like this was a date or anything. You opened your wardrobe. Ultimately, you chose an oversize tribal cardigan, a scarf, and black leggings. Okay, _maybe_ this was a bit nicer than the typical T-shirt and skinny jean alternative, but maybe Mettaton would appreciate that you would do so on behalf of him? Dress to impress, right?

  You checked in the mirror again. You looked great, and you were quite proud of yourself, too. You did a quick twirl for kicks and giggles before making your way to the elevator. Once through the lobby and back outside, the limo door opened for you and you stepped inside. You could tell that Mettaton was indeed impressed. Success.


	5. Bridal Style

  “Darling, you look stunning! Surely you didn’t put that together for little ol’ me, did you?” he asked with a sly smile. You chuckled and felt yourself slightly blushing. Ahhh shit, he was onto you! Trying to think of something to retort back with, you decided to playfully mock him.

  Putting on the sassiest pose you could while sitting, and the most diva-look on your face you could, you replied in a sultry impersonation of him, “Maybe I did, or maybe I didn’t,  _ Darling _ , who knows?” His face curled to repress an outburst of laughter, but a snort slipped through the cracks and he lost it. His laugh was contagious and soon you were in a fit of laughter with him.

  A loud cough echoed throughout the vehicle, interrupting your laugh session. The two of you looked up front to the driver who was impatiently glaring back at you two through the rear view mirror.

  “Ah, shoot, Darling! Hold on!” he said, pressing the intercom button, and addressing him the mall the two of you would be going to. You felt rather bubbly, if that’s any word to describe it. There was a strange feeling of both excitement and thrill going through you. Maybe it was just because he was treating you to a mall visit, and you were expecting to have a blast? Hmm, yeah, that sounds right.

  After the 10 minute drive that was basically the two of you discussing your mutual friends, you doing more silly impressions of Mettaton, the limousine pulled up to the front of the mall. You noticed small crowds of people gathering and phones being pulled out. Your cheerful attitude began to fade into nervousness, and you glanced to Mettaton, who seemed to pick up on your shift.

 

  “Just stay calm, alright, (y/n)?” he whispered as he made his way to the door first, offering you his hand before opening it. That’s the first time he said your name as opposed to ‘Darling’. Your breathing began to increase in speed, but you gulped and nodded, taking his hand. As he stepped out first, you could hear a few people start screaming and yelling. You followed out after, prepared for the worst to happen. The dusk clouds filled the orange and blue gradient sky, with a beautifully lit mall in your sight.

  The crowd’s cheering faded into low whispers and murmurs as you followed Mettaton for the front doors, waving with his free hand at the gathered fans. You wondered whether or not you should wave as well, but decided against it. They were his fans, not yours.

  Upon entering, Mettaton took his hand back and rested them on his hips to survey the visible shops from the floor you entered. There was a floor above you, and a floor below you. You walked a little bit ahead of him towards the balcony to peer down. You’d never been to this mall before, and you wanted to see everything. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked to see him smiling, before leaned against the balcony rail next to you.

 

  “So, any store in particular on your mind, Darling?” he asked, his eyes slowly shifting down the rows of shops visible. You shook your head.

  “I’ve never really been here until now, so I’m not sure what’s all here…” you admitted, and let an idea develop. 

  “Maybe you could take me somewhere you like?” you began, and with a little humor, you giggled, “I’d trust your sense of fashion any day.” He blinked and laughed a little louder than you anticipated, drawing attention from people and couple snaps of phone cameras. He realized his small error and his laugh faded into a silent chuckle.

  “Darling, you’re absolutely hilarious! But, if you don’t mind, let’s keep it a little more subtle now. I don’t want people to think I have a couple screws loose… or worse I blow a fuse!” he said with a grin.

  “Wait.. you laughing too much could blow a fuse?” you asked, actually taken back in surprise at the concept. His face did that little scrunch again, and he snorted. He cupped his mouth to muffle his laughter.

  “D-Darling, of course not!” he said, trying to whisper under his laughs, “Er, well, at least I don’t think so.. It’s never happened before, but I don’t want to find out! If it did, you’d definitely be the culprit for sure!” He cleared his throat and stood up, his form towering you. Even though you were leaned over the rail, his stature was far greater than yours.

  “Now then, Darling! I’ll take you on your offer, as I know many wonderful places here that I’m sure you’ll absolutely adore!” he said proudly, offering you his arm. You smiled and took it, and let him guide you through the crowd.  People almost instantly divided apart like the Red Sea to make way for Moses the robot here with you. You felt slightly nervous having to share the same amount of attention Mettaton gets on the daily. Surely, his lifestyle would be a bit overwhelming for you, but of course that’s probably just the result of you never really knowing a day in the life of a celebrity. Once through doors of a large Macy’s, Mettaton’s strides began to pick up pace, you beginning to jog along side him.

 

  “M-Mettaton..! Can we slow down, please?” you asked, nearly stumbling mid-sentence. He looked down to you and his thrilled facial expression seemed to shift into that of embarrassment as he slowed down for you.

  “Oh! My sincerest apologies, Darling! I usually get a bit, uh, carried away when shopping!” he said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, “Admittedly, it’s even more exciting to be shopping for someone else  _ with _ someone else!”

  His excited look was beginning to sneak back onto his features, and he seemed almost irritated at your pace. He stretched his head up to see the women’s section near the back.

  “Ah, Darling, forgive me!” he said with a soft sigh.

  “Wha-huh? What do- W-WHA-?!” you were cut off when in a matter of seconds, Mettaton managed to cradle you in his arms bridal style before sprinting towards the back of the mall.

 

  “Sorry, (y/n), it’s just  _ my  _ way is little more efficient, and definitely time-saving!” he chuckled, the air of his speed enough to make your hair fly. You felt your cheeks begin to turn red as you were at a loss of words.You glanced up to see his other eye revealed beneath his fringe now that it was waving in the wind. It was just as perfect as the other. Who were you kidding, every detailof his was perfect! All eyes in the area were on the two of you, and in the rush, you couldn’t help but laugh a little.

  Mettaton stopped a little too abruptly for your frail human body to register, and had he not been firmly holding you, you would have fallen to the ground hard. You blew your hair out of your face, and you heard a soft giggle from him.

  “Apologies for the hair as well, Darling. I’d never intend to mess with such beautiful locks!” he said as he placed you on your feet, holding you for a moment just in case you were still a little weak from the force of his halt.

  “Well, I’ll forgive you later, maybe..” you said, a sly smirk stretching across your face. He looked at you with a horrified look, a mouth dramatically posed over his pursed lips.

  “Darling, how could you be so cruel, to me?! After everything I’ve done, after every moment we’ve shared..!” he cried out dramatically, falling to his knees, posing the same way he did on his show as a damsel. Strange how that was literally only some hours ago. He couldn’t help but giggle at him, and he immediately got off his knees again.

  “Eugh, I shouldn’t have done that… chances are the floors a little dirty…” he complained, dusting the non-existent filth from his knees. You couldn’t help but chuckle again, he was the literal embodiment of a diva. “Regardless, Darling, you can hold onto your forgiveness, because right now, we’ve got a dress to find!” he exclaimed, proudly puffing out his chest. What a queen.

 

  The two of you split up in the women’s section, looking for the perfect dress. You normally would’ve set your standards a little lower due to financial restraints, but Mettaton had told you on the way that this was practically a penny out of his pocket for him. You believed him as nothing seemed  _ too _ expensive, but you still didn’t feel good about him spending on you. So quickly into your friendship as well. You were about to suggest a cute but simple white dress, until suddenly...

  “Oooh!” you could hear his delightful squeal a short distance away, pursued by the thunderous clacks of his heels heading your way. You looked up to see him running to you with an excited grin on his face. You slightly smiled at his behavior. Shopping really did thrill this guy. He had his hands hidden behind his back, and a mischievous look formed.

  “Now Darling, even if you don’t end up purchasing this, you absolutely  _ must  _ let me see how you’d look in  _ this _ !” he said, putting much emphasis on “this” as he lifted the dress behind his back to you.  The thing was gorgeous, and your jaw almost dropped when he presented it to you. It was a short strapless chiffon dress, with a black velvet belt that was tied off in a cute bow and a few pink velvet roses. Above the belt, your bust area was ivory, and below was a blushing pink. It had a pattern of dazzling rhinestones lining the top, as well. Needless to say, your alternative was going back to the hanger.


	6. Starstruck

  “M-Mettaton! It’s beautiful!” you complimented, but a tint of worry hit your face. “How much is this..?” you asked. This dress looked far superior than the ones in the area you were browsing, and it was probably for more expensive as well.

  “Shh, Darling! That’s none of your concern remember?” he reassured, but you weren’t any less worried and he could tell. He sighed, “Well, if you must know, it’s..” he paused to read the price tag, “$199.99.”

  There was no way you’d spend that much on a dress. That was practically your grocery run amount of money, or less.

  “Mettaton, I can’t let y-” he placed a finger to your lips, nearly getting yourself flustered again.

  “If we don’t buy it, at least let’s see what you would look like in it, okay (y/n)?” he said in a soft voice, that was on the brink of a whisper. You had to dart your eyes away from him, otherwise you were going to be red as a tomato.

  “Fine.” you sighed, giving in. Taking the dress from his hands, you approached the changing room and stepped inside. After stripping yourself to your undergarments, you slipped in the dress and zipped the back up. It seemed a little tight, but you assumed it was made like that to keep from falling with the lack of straps. You gazed up to the mirror and your jaw dropped. You were drop-dead beautiful.

 

  Nervously you stepped out, Mettaton’s back turned looking for alternative dresses while he waited. Upon hearing the creak of the changing room door, he glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes widened. You swear you could hear the low hum of fans whirring, was that him?

  “So, uh, how do I look?” you asked with a frail smile, a little nervous as he approached you without a word. He circled around you, his eyes gazing all over you, and you clutched your own arm, beginning to feel slightly embarrassed. Once he got back in front of you, his shocked expression formed into a starstruck grin.

  “Darling.. You’d probably expect something like, “absolutely stunning”, or “gorgeous”, or “fabulous”, but…” he paused, his eyes gazing up as if lost in thought for a moment.

  “I don’t think I can really put into words how perfect you look.”

  Oh why was this robot so  _ good  _ at making you blush?? You couldn’t help but let a big smile creep onto your face, and you looked down to your feet. You looked back to him who was giving you the sincerest, yet cheesiest smile.

  “Thank you, Mettaton” you replied with an underlying giggle. It was official. This dress was amazing, and even though the price seemed overwhelming to the likes of you, you decided it really was too good to pass up.

 

  Upon changing back into your original clothes, Mettaton suggested that there was probably an outfit for him that could closely resemble yours in the men’s section of the same store. So, you followed him across the store til the two of you were surrounded in spiffy men’s wear. You explained to him how you really didn’t know too much about men’s fashion, so he was on his own this time. 

  “Well Darling, if you’d like, head to the center of the store where the jewelry is. I think your dress would be wonderful with a dazzling necklace being the cherry on top!” he suggested. You nodded and began to walk off before he grabbed your shoulder.

  “What’s the matter?” you asked in confusion.

  “Darling, I’m going to need that dress to find a matching suit!” he chuckled, and you realized you were still gripping it by the hanger.

  “Oh! Right! My bad!” you giggled, handing the dress to him.

  “No worries, Darling! Also, don’t be afraid to go big when browsing jewelry, alright?” he said with a smile. He probably knew just as well as you did that that wasn’t happening. The dress was pushing it enough as it was for you, but adding some dazzling and expensive jewelry to the mix was going past your limit.

  On your way over alone, you began to notice the amount of people watching you. They probably had been for the past half hour since you showed up with Mettaton, it was just he had a way of pulling you out of reality sometimes. Even so, you did your best to ignore them all as you approached the display of necklaces. After some browsing, you happened to notice the two monster ladies looking at you in disbelief. They both made your way over to you, and you were a little nervous as to what was to come.

 

  “So like, are you and Mettaton..” one began, a tall blonde alligator woman, only to be finished by her purple cat co-worker, “ _ DATING? _ ”

  “O-Oh! Oh gosh, no no!” you stammered, waving your hands nervously, earning some suspicious looks from the two. “We’re just shopping for formal attire is all.. We’re attending a couple friends’ wedding together!” you said, trying to explain.

  “Oh my god, like, you mean-”

  “Alphys and Undyne?!”

  These two seemed to have some sort of strange telepathy going on or something, as they managed to complete each other’s sentences on the beat, or at the very least, the same statements just worded slightly different. You nodded and couldn’t resist asking if they happened to know the two aside from being mentioned on Mettaton’s show.

  “Well, we know  _ Alphys _ , but like-”

  “Not really Undyne??”

  “Alphys, was like, basically our big sister a long time ago-”

  “Even  _ before _ she was a Royal Scientist!”

  “It’s a long story, but basically, we’re like-”

  “Totally her maids of honor!” they finished in a seemingly harmonic unison.

  You were enraptured by the flow of their joined conversation, and you felt extremely relieved to find that these monsters were delightfully friendly. You’ve never heard of  _ two  _ maids of honors before either, was that even allowed? Well, if it wasn’t, you were sure Undyne would make it. Anything for her fiancé. They were rather helpful in both assisting you in finding a pretty necklace, as well as keeping your mind off of the potentially less friendly attention people were paying you. The two quirky girls gushed over a necklace which symmetrically had rhinestones increasing in size towards the center, which was a pink topaz in the shape of a heart.

 

  “Oh that’s so beautiful!”, you admitted, biting your lip when the price of $250.00 stared back at you. There was no way. This was worth more than your dress! You couldn’t-

  “Darling, did you see anything you like?” you heard, immediately followed by the clack of heels approaching you. The two girls got even giddier than before, if that was possible. Mettaton smiled and waved at the two.

  "HI METTATON~!" they said together, perfect in tune on every beat of their greeting.

  “Catty and Bratty! Lovely to see you two! How’re the maids of honor doing?” he asked as he stood next to you.

  “Dude, we’re like totally great-”

  “Especially now that you’re here!” the cat, apparently named “Catty”, squealed, nearly throwing herself on the counter at him.

  “Oh my god, Catty calm down!” she scolded, Catty looking at her apologetically.

  “So like, anyways, we were just to purchase this for her, I think”, the alligator stated, delicately displaying the pink topaz heart necklace in her claws. Wait, no you weren’t, it was too expensive! You were screaming in your thoughts, and gazed up to Mettaton. He inspected the necklace thoroughly.

  “May I?” Mettaton asked, as had his hands prepared to take the necklace. Obliging, it was given to him and he walked behind with you. “Darling, could you lift your hair please?” he asked softly. Doing so, you began to feel a little your cheeks getting warm, and glanced to Bratty and Catty who were on the verge of gushing over the scene, their paws and claws covering their mouths. Their deepened dimples and wide eyes were the biggest giveaway to you, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes and smirk.

  “There we are, now let’s see..” he said as he walked back in front of you and took a couple steps back to examine you. His bright smile was already approving, but even so he told you himself how adorable you looked with it on, even without the dress. Naturally, Catty and Bratty weren’t able to resist anymore, and in unison gave a big loud “Awww!” together.

 

  You looked at yourself in the mirror wearing it, and he wasn’t lying. It looked great on you, and truth be told, you were almost excited to put it on with the dress, too! Again, your mind was changed about the cost. Even if it wasn’t, there was no going back after the touching scene the four of you went through. It would be a shame of you ruined it by declining the necklace. Or maybe, if you did decline it, you could have another moment like that with another necklace? Hmm no, it wouldn’t be as special if it was expected.

  “Oh! Mettaton, did you find yourself an outfit?” you asked as the two of you purchased the necklace and headed off.

  “Well, I  _ was  _ looking, but I got  _ so  _ bored doing it alone, so I decided to catch up with you so I could look for one with you!” he cheered to you.

  “But I don’t really know much about men’s fashion, remember?”

  “Oh Darling,  _ you  _ don’t have to look! I just need you to sit nice and pretty and keep me company is all!” he chuckled at you. There should be a counter of the amount of times you blushed, even if it was just a little.

  Once you sat down on a tiny bench, he began to browse again, talking to you. Eventually, he managed to find a white suit that was lined in black. He mentioned he could probably get a pink rose pinned to it, and find a cute pink bowtie as well. Upon finding such garments, the mall-trip was wrapped up with about $900 spent. Not only were you a little upset with the costs, but you were disappointed that he was taking you home now. Shopping with this robot is hella fun! Maybe you would do it again, soon. You hoped.


	7. Dr. Mettaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the skit lmaoooo

  You woke the next morning, and comfortably snuggled a pillow next to you. Part of you just wanted to sleep in the entire day until you had to go to work, but you decided against it. Leaning up with a grand stretch, you glanced at your nightstand where your phone was. You realized that you had left it sitting there all day, and you probably had some new texts. Reaching over, you grabbed it and unlocked the screen. 7 unread texts from Alphys, and 16 unread texts from an unknown number. You decided to read the texts from Alphys first, almost afraid to see the mass from the unknown number.

  *hey there, (y/n)!

  *so me n undyne are gonna get lunch @ olive garden, and we wanted to know if you’d like to come?

  *it would be @ 1 o'clock

  *also mettaton said he would try to come if he could

  *his schedule is busy n such

  *oh yeah, btw, he mentioned he didnt have your # so i gave it to him

  *sorry in advance, he texts a lot

 

  You chuckled silently to yourself. Takes one to know one, you thought, before replying that you’d love to go. You checked the clock before hitting send to make sure you were okay on time. 9:46. Yeah, you had enough time to get ready before “1 o’clock.” You found it slightly amusing that she would use “o’clock” in her texts. Message sent.

  You then proceeded to open the texts from the unknown number, and the amount of reading the robot wanted you to do was unreal. You chuckled again, and scrolled to the top to begin reading.

  *Hello Darling!

  *Wait, hold on, I think I may have the wrong number!

  *No nevermind, Alphys said this is right! I was worried for a moment lol!

  *Anyways, if you haven’t guessed, it’s your favorite fabulous robot, Mettaton!

  *So I got your work schedule from your boss, and it says that you have weekends off, yes?

  *Of course you do! It says so right here! Hahaha lol!

  *Anyways, I was thinking Saturday, you could attend a live show of mine, VIP access?

  *Of course you do! Who wouldn’t, right? My show Saturday starts at 8 if that’s a good time for you, Darling!

  *Oh, and if that plan doesn’t work for you, how about movie and a dinner Sunday? On me of course, you can hold onto your 20!

  *Oooooh or even better..

  *BOTH?!

  *I think both is good, but it takes two to tango, Darling! I’ll need your input!

  *Undyne told me she thinks it's creepy I have your work schedule, and that I know you still have that 20 from our first meeting. I beg to differ!

  *It’s not creepy is it??? No of course not! Idk.

  *One more thing I need to know before I let you go

  *Do you forgive me?

 

  Through the amount of texts you were smiling, and giggling when necessary, but the last text caught you be surprise. Typing in one paragraph to save him the trouble of dealing with his phone going off inconveniently numerous times (Something people didn’t seem to think about when texting you..), you punched in;

  *Hey there, Mettaton! I’ll be honest, it might be a little creepy, but that’s okay! What are friends for, right? I think both will be a ton of fun-

  You paused and let a stupid smile crease your face, deleting back a bit to retype your last sentence.

  *Hey there, Mettaton! I’ll be honest, it might be a little creepy, but that’s okay! What are friends for, right? I think both will be a metta-TON of fun! Also, what do you mean forgive you? Did something happen??

 

  Message sent. You were stupid for sending that awful pun. Almost as soon as you rested your phone back on your nightstand, it buzzed at you. You sighed and picked it back up to look.

  *Darling, that was terrible. Never again, okay?

  *Anyways, wonderful! I can’t wait to hang out with you again!

  *Also I can’t believe you forgot about what happened at the mall! When you refused my apology because your itty-bitty cute body can’t handle sudden stops???

  Oh.. that’s what he meant. Come to think of it, he was right, you totally never forgave him after that. You decided now was as good a time as any.

 

  *Oh that! Sorry, we were just having so much fun it totally slipped my mind. I forgive you, O’ glamorous and fabulous Mettaton!

  Wow, Mettaton was swift with texting, as he almost immediately responded.

  *Darling, you flatter me so! ;) I forgive you as well, for your awful pun!

  You couldn’t help but be sent into giggle fits, and cupped your mouth with your free hand. The winky face would’ve flustered you had he not ended the text the way he did. Well, flustered you more than it normally would have anyways.

  *Okay, well I gotta go and get ready. I’m going to lunch with Undyne and Alphys. I heard you may or may not come, too?

  You secretly hoped he would. He was delightful company, not that Alphys and Undyne weren’t of course.

  *Unfortunately I don’t think I’ll be able to make it unless things in the studio pick up pace. It’s been a bit of a slow day for everybody today, but I’ll certainly try. Especially now that I know you’re going to go!

  *Okay Darling, gotta chat later! I’m on in a few! Best regards! <3

 

  You smiled and wished him luck, sent, and placed your phone down. As much as you’d love to keep talking, you had plans for the day, and so did he from what you could tell. After showering and drying your hair, you put it in your classic messy bun, and threw on a flannel shirt and some skinny jeans. You couldn’t help but notice the shift happening in your fashion sense, and you blamed Mettaton for sure. Tying your off in a tight ponytail, you checked and fixed minor flaws in the mirror. You looked fine enough, you decided, and checked the clock. 10:52. Ah shoot, you thought, you were secretly hoping you’d be able to catch a little more of Mettaton’s live morning program. Oh well. Better late than never? Clicking on the channel, you tuned in just in time to catch him beginning another skit, and this time, he appeared to be a doctor.

  “Dr. Mettaton, Mrs. and Mr. Louise are in Room 21 for their ultrasound” a nurse actress informed, handing some files to Mettaton, who sported a white coat and a hot pink stethoscope around his neck.

  “Of course..” he replied, tugging at the collar of his coat, intentionally trying to seem nervous to this audience. He got up and made his way to the door and proceeding to enter in to the couple. The woman had a weak smile that was too fake to not be intentional, while the husband had an excited smile.

  There was small talk that went on for a few minutes as Dr. Mettaton set everything up, as Mettaton and the woman would keep giving each other worried glances after small chuckles. The screen began with static as Mettaton placed the scanner on the woman’s swollen belly. On the screen made everybody lose their minds in a mixture of laughter and just pure yelling. The monitor revealed a robot baby in the mother’s womb, fitted with hot pink boots and locks of hair identical to Mettaton’s.

  You couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the insane twist, and even after as Mettaton “excused himself” out of the room at the speed of light. The husband rushed out after him as the wife lay there in distress.

 

  “That’s all, beauties and gentlebeauties! As always, it’s been a pleasure being your glamorous entertainment! Have a fabulous morning, Darlings!” he said as the actors gathered up beside him to take a bow, and even to Mettaton’s surprise, his crew managed to play an audio recording of a baby saying, “Daddy!”. His laugh was contagious, even from behind the screen. Was it just because of how genuine it was? Who knows, the guy made you laugh. Accept it.

  After watching another hour long show, which was just a rerun of an episode about a week or so ago, (which even a second time watching, you enjoyed it just the same.) it was now 12:00. You should probably drive downtown now, just in case traffic was a doozy, as it tended to be around lunch hour.

  It was indeed a doozy and you were right to leave early as you did. Horns were beeping like crazy and leaned into the open window of your car, inching ever so slightly forwards when traffic permitted. Slowly but surely you had made it to the restaurant, sighing in relief when you parked the car in the open lot. You checked your phone, (That you actually remembered this time.) and noticed a couple texts from Alphys.

 

  *hey (y/n)!

  *we just pulled in and we’re heading in now!

  At the bottom corner, you couldn’t help but notice the three iconic dots to symbolize when somebody is still typing. You got out of your car and looked over, seeing her a short distance away tapping at her phone as she walked with Undyne. You couldn’t help but chuckle, and interrupted her typing yourself.

  *Hey, Alphys, to your right!

  The three dots disappeared, and you glanced up to see her pause and look around in your general direction til she caught you waving. You jogged up to greet the two, only to be pulled into a headlock by Undyne.

  “Hiya punk!” she growled through her toothy grin, roughly noogying you to your dismay. There was no point to trying to fight your way out of it, as the fish woman had godly strength. Finally, she spared you with the same smile on her face.

  “H-hi, (y/n)”, Alphys began, “d-do you know if Mettaton is gonna come?”

  “Oh, he said his schedule doesn’t look good for it”, you replied, and she seemed a little disappointed. You did, too.  
  “NNGAAHHH! Who cares of the hunk of metal comes or not?! Would still be a ladies’ lunch with or with him!” she hollered out, and laughing crazily at her own humor. To be honest, you couldn’t resist a laugh yourself, and even Alphys giggled. Lunch was already starting out quite nicely if you had to admit it.


	8. FRICKING Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah guys sorry this chapter is a little later than usual! Been busy today, sorry <3

  Alphys and Undyne sat next to each other on one side of the booth, so you sat by yourself across the table from them. After ordering drinks and a garlic bread appetizer, the three of you sat in silence. You twiddled your thumbs looking at your lap, not really what to say to the engaged couple. Oh, they’re _engaged_ , that’s like a world of conversation starters, right? Before you got the chance to say something, a loud ear-blistering screech was heard. You looked at Undyne’s hand, er, claws, and she had accidentally left deep scratches in the table.

  “Ugghhh!” she winced, pinching her brow and glaring up at Alphys and to you. “Sorry dudes, it’s just so painfully quiet. We need to talk about something?!”

  “Well, I was just about to congratulate you two on the engagement and all..” you began, unsure if this was your place to speak or not. She looked up to you with a crooked smile that you couldn’t read between happiness or loss of sanity. Both?

  “Thanks punk!” she hollered, throwing an arm around her fiancé, earning a deep blush from her. “The two of us couldn’t be happier together, and we’re gonna invite everybody!”

  “Eh, a-actually.. Just friends are coming, Undyne. N-Not everybody!” Alphys corrected, almost sweating in nervousness.

  “Ha! Everybody is a friend of ours, Alphys!” she boldly stated, slamming her fist on the table, rattling the silverware. “Unless they’re not.. Then they’re enemies…!” she growled, her voice getting terrifyingly low and her eye squinting.

 

  You wanted to laugh, but you were almost too afraid to, so you simply shrugged. Undyne was the type of character who held a very black and white perspective on people. You were friend or foe, and that was that. The bread sticks and drinks arrived, as well as your chance to order your meal. When chicken parmesan escaped your lips, Undyne glared daggers into your soul. She and Alphys had ordered spaghetti, and it had taken her by cruel surprise that that’s not what you wanted. You almost let a “it sure beats seafood” remark slip, but that would inevitably leave you being body-slammed on the table by her. You and Alphys took a bread stick for yourselves while Undyne took the basket and placed it in front her, and began shoveling them in her mouth with no difficulty. You glanced around and tried your best not to laugh at the dumbfounded or disgusted reactions of other people. Alphys didn’t really seem to mind, and neither did you. After your meals arrived, and Undyne emptied the bread stick basket, Undyne was entirely out of the conversation at this point, near gorging herself in spaghetti. That just left you and Alphys.

 

  “S-so..” she began, twiddling her thumbs and eyes darting around. You knew how she tended to be a little socially awkward, but nevertheless, you patiently waited for the words to reach her.

  “So, I heard th-that Mettaton took you shopping yesterday, a-and that you guys are gonna be a-attending the wedding together?” Alphys asked you, seemingly almost as if out of place to be asking, and sweat beginning to appear.

  “Oh, uh, yeah..” you started, this concept blatantly put like that made your cheeks slightly bloom in pink. “We were finding nice clothes that matched, and-”

  “AWW! That’s so FRICKING adorable!” Undyne interrupted, somehow having already cleaned her plate of spaghetti. “It’s pretty obvious, dude. The guy likes ya. _Like_ likes.” Oh jeez, and you were cheeks were pink to red just like that. Alphys slipped her way out of the conversation with wide eyes going back and forth between you two, slurping a few spaghetti noodles.

  “I-I don’t think it’s that at all!” you retorted in defense, “I mean.. Haven’t you met the guy?! He’s a kind and flamboyant guy to everyone he meets.. Right?”

  “Dude, we _know_ him. Alphys knows him more than me..” she growled with a grin, nudging Alphys who was so startled she almost spat spaghetti out. Undyne chuckled at her girlfriend, and reclined back in the cushion booth, arms crossed behind her head. “The guy might be nice to any other fan he meets, but what are the odds he would take some fan shopping? What are the odds he insists some punk goes as a partner to a wedding? I’ll tell you who.. Not Mettaton.”

 

   Undyne’s wise and sensible approach to you surprised you greatly, and almost terrified you. This is very different to the radical and crazed advice you’d have expected from someone like her.

   “I don’t know, Undyne..” you sighed. “We’ve only ever met twice, and it feels odd if things went down that road so quickly. I don’t know him as well as you guys, either, and no offense to him, but I don’t want something I didn’t sign up for, y’know?”

   The couple blinked at you, before Alphys joined in the conversation again and said, “Mettaton told me a l-long time ago, before he got his body, th-that he believed in love at first sight. He.. he described his fears of being too overwhelming and too soon. He’s afraid of ruining what could be possibly true love.”

  “Well..” you sighed, unsure of whether or not to determine the celebrity had a crush on you or not. “I guess we can only wait and see in due time, right?”

   “HA! If you wanna be some boring loser about it!” Undyne cackled, all her wisdom and sense seeming to have faded. “If you want the guy, YOU MAKE THE TIME! YOU DATE THE SHIT OUT OF THE ROBOT AND GET ON ONE KNEE AND PROPOSE! NNGAAHHH!” At this point, she had a foot rested on the table, and her elbow to her knee. Her toothy grin felt mere inches from your face, and the eyes of many were on your table.

  “LIKE THIS..!” she sneered, grabbing poor Alphys and hopping out of the booth. Standing next you, Undyne placed Alphys to her feet, only to swiftly take her hands in hers. “You gotta say ‘DUDE, LET’S DATE!!” she grinned to Alphys, and checked to make sure you were looking. “Then, after that once or twice, you get on your knee.. AND MARRY ME, DUDE!!” Undyne said as she followed her own instructions, on a knee before Alphys. Poor Alphys was tomato red and sweating bullets.

   “Uh..” you began, as Alphys and Undyne got back into the booth with you. “That was certainly a different approach to it.. But if something like that happens, which is still pretty far-fetched to me, I think I’ll handle it a little differently.” Undyne seemed a little disappointed in you and crossed her arms. Alphys grabbed her fiancé’s arm comfortingly and smiled softly.

  “That w-was an amazing display, Undyne, but that’s n-not even how it happened between us!” she said, trying to help Undyne see reason to her madness. “We dated _forever_ until y-you uh..” she paused, getting a little flustered herself, “Proposed.”

   All Undyne could respond with was low grumbles, probably admitting her error just so you couldn’t hear so. The three of you decided to conclude lunch there, before the disruptions got you guys kicked out instead. You waved to them as you separated from them in the parking lot, and made off to your own car. Within an hour, traffic had thankfully managed to clear up somewhat.

 

   Upon walking in your apartment, you glanced at the clock. 2:21. Boy, how you loved to glance at your clock.. You know you did a lot. You decided to tune in to your latest favorite channel on television again, and sure enough, Mettaton was doing crazy things in his show. His latest showing involved him struggling to teach actors to dance. What made you laugh was the fact that it was actually all improvised, and Mettaton would strike a random pose that the guest celebrities had to actually mimic. One such person actually toppled to the ground when Mettaton managed to perfectly lift his leg straight in the air, and maintaining balance. It caught you off guard, and you couldn’t help but laugh, just the same as the live audience. Other absurd poses were displayed, as celebrities tried and failed countless times. Eventually, he allowed willing volunteers to take their places and try as well. They failed just as bad.

  Checking your clock, it was now time for you to head on out, so you got dressed for work and headed out. As you entered the bakery, everything seemed calm. It wasn’t too busy, but there were still plenty of people there. Lindsey looked up at you with a snarky expression, before strutting out from behind the counter.

 

  “So how was the date with Mettaton?” she asked boldly, to which you groaned and rolled your eyes. You really didn’t need her to harass you about it, things were already confusing enough to you as it was.

  “Our mall visit was delightful”, you replied with the most fake smile you could muster, passing her to get behind the counter. Ugh, let that be the end of it please??

  She scoffed at you and flipped her hair. “Did you guys have a blast in a changing room or something? That’s all a celebrity would want with someone not quite on their social level..”

  You glared up at her angrily, and spat “Celebrity or not, he’s not like that at all, so a little respect would be nice, and I’ll say it one more time for you, we’re just friends. Now go home already.”

  She rolled her eyes at you before taking her leave. You were sure she probably said something under her breath at you on her way out, but if she didn’t have the guts to say it to your face, you didn’t care. You sighed, and glanced around the bakery, and noticed a couple of people quickly looking away. If you could, you’d have loved nothing better than to shelter yourself in a hidden corner, but you couldn’t. You had to stand there embarrassed at the scene you and Lindsey caused in front of these people. That’s one way to start work.


	9. ZZZCH?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry I missed yesterday's upload! Been super busy helping prepare for a surprise party tomorrow! Please forgive late author ;-;

  At 11:56, you decided to go ahead and start wrapping up your shift. There were only two people left in the bakery, skeleton monsters. A short and stout skeleton in a blue hoodie, and a taller and lankier one wearing a red cape of sorts, and what appeared to be armor? The smaller one was waiting patiently with a content smile as the other was loading his to-go boxes with cookies and cupcakes he had ordered, and seemed to be struggling to fit them into one. Softly chuckling, you walked over with a larger to-go box in hand to help.

  “Here you go, sirs” you politely offered, to which the tall one brightly smiled.

  “WHY THANK YOU, HUMAN! WHILE THE ASSISTANCE IS APPRECIATED, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE ABLE TO FIT ALL THESE DELICACIES INTO ONE BOX!” he boldly cheered, placing a gloved hand to his hip. Oh, how that pose seemed to ring a bell to you..

  “Hmm, I don’t know, Paps..” the stout one began, shoving his bony hands in his pockets. “Maybe split the cookies from the cupcakes?”

  Papyrus gasped loudly, “SANS! YOU’RE A GENIUS! ORGANIZATION!” He then took the two cupcakes out of the small box, and put them in the larger one you had offered. The smaller one was nearly overflowing with various cookies, however. Regardless, he forced shut the box of cookies and the cupcakes. You glanced over to Sans, to which he responded with a nonchalant shrug. He then pulled out his hand and lifted it to you.

 

  “Names Sans if you haven’t figured yet..” he trailed off, still holding his hand out for you. You realized that he was trying to shake your hand, and you quickly brought yours to to his.

  “Oh, my bad! My name is-ZZZCCH?!” you were caught off by a shock to your hand, followed by the laughter of Sans. You grabbed and examined your hand, then looked to his to see a hand buzzer in his palm.

  “Jeez, kiddo, I know it’s shocking to meet me, but that’s a little extreme” he replied so calmly, and you couldn’t help but chuckle at his awful pun.

  “SANS! YOU PROMISED NO MORE PUNS TODAY!” Papyrus screamed at him, stomping a boot to the ground.

  “I know.. But it’s 12:02 now. So I promised that yesterday” he chuckled with a wink, and a gesture to the clock. By now, Papyrus was steaming, but he exhaled and looked to you.

  “HUMAN, IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND I GREATLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHER’S DISGRACEFUL JOKES” he loudly apologized to you, with a look of something like disappointment in his brother.

  “So, uh, what’s your name kiddo?” Sans asked, his hands stuffing back into his pockets.

  “Oh, my name's (y/n), and it’s nice to meet the two of you as well” you said with a smile.

 

  You chatted up with them for a while, finding out that they knew Alphys and Undyne, too. The world is so big, yet so small. After the two of them left, Papyrus still scolding his brother on their way out, Muffet walked out of the kitchen and over towards you. She stood next to and watched the skeleton brothers walk away with a smile.

  “Those two really are a rather strange duo, aren’t they, dearie?” she giggled to you, to which you laughed and nodded. “I met them in the Underground, and while Papyrus was innocent and kind, his brother was a different story.”

  “Oh? How so?”

  “I’m not sure if I can really put it to words.. There was just something off about it him, and his presence in general. Even so, he treats everyone wonderfully, and he’s a caring brother. Just an observation of mine, dearie.”

  “Do you think, now that you guys are on the surface and all, he still is.. Odd to you?”

  “Hmm, it’s strange, as it would seem that now we’re on the surface, the strange presence he carried about.. Lifted? Not that he was never calm or anything, but now he actually seems at peace.”

 

  You blinked and pondered her words carefully, she just sighed and gave you a sweet smile. “Despite it all, he’s always been a kindred soul. He’s a good friend to have.”

  With that, she stood up and had the both of you turn off the lights and exit it the bakery. You waved her off as she got in her car and drived home, before walking down the street home yourself. Feeling autumn wrap you in the coolness of it’s nights, you gave a hearty shiver and hugged yourself.

  Making your way into your apartment room, you flopped on your bed, and dug out your phone. There was a song you had found recently that you quite fancied, even though it wasn’t very popular. You plugged in your earphones, and selected “Darling Dearest” by Xylos. Wagging your foot to the beat of the music, you went ahead and checked your texts while you listened. 6 missed messages from Alphys, and 10 missed from Mettaton. Alphys first, you decided.

  *so undyne told me

  *that papyrus told her

  *that you met him and his brother?

  *they are friends of ours, too, and will be attending the wedding!

  *the five of us should hang out some time

  *six if we manage to get mettaton on board!

  You smiled at Alphys’s texts, as she mentioned before how she used to be a recluse in her lab. Eventually, the human ambassador managed to convince her to tell the truth about something you couldn’t quite put together. Somehow, Alphys experimented samples of “determination” on other monsters, and the experiments went wrong. You weren’t really sure what that entailed, but you didn’t want to ask her any more than she told you. Alright, enough bleak and confusing thoughts, replying to Alphys and moving onto the Mettaton texts.

 

  *Darling!

  *I couldn’t help myself, I just had to get you it!

  What followed the first two texts, was an image file of a hot pink sweater with MTT™ on the front in black. You sighed under your breath, as that was something you might’ve spent your own money on. Your own money.

  *I can’t stop smiling, haha! I think you’d look positively adorable in it, don’t you?

  *Ugh, Darling! I absolutely hate how I wrap up just as you start work!

  *That means I have to be all bored and wait til midnight..

  *Who thought that Mettaton would be the one that couldn’t even get a text back?

  *Ahahaha!

  *Oh well, just means more shopping for you! Text me ASAP!

  Then, the final text was another image file of an elegant white dress that appeared as if it would hug your figure. It had so many intricate designs and details, and you would probably melt in happiness by touching it as soft as it looked. The bust area had rhinestones that made hearts, and you nearly gushed at how gorgeous it was. Still, you weren’t approving of him spending so much on you in such little time, as well.

  *Hey Mettaton, that’s a cute dress but..

  You paused mid-text. What excuse could you have to deny it? Just saying he’s spending too much on you seemed a little ineffective now that you thought about it. You paused your playlist to think as your original song had been finished a while ago, and you were in the middle of something probably from Daughter.

  *Hey Mettaton, that’s a cute dress but what would I even wear it for? We already got one for the wedding, remember?

 

  It took nearly no time for you to get a response. Seemed like you were going to have to get used to holding onto your phone a couple seconds longer before putting it down.

  *Oh Darling, I’ve been so lonely without you!

  *You’ve saved me, hallelujah!

  *Also, the dress. It is very nice isn’t it?

  *I’ve arranged to have a dinner party at my penthouse in a few weeks, and I thought that this would like fabulous on you!

 

  Geez, he had already prepared you for this dinner party of his, but he didn’t even ask if you wanted to come? Maybe this was a sly way of him ensuring your arrival? Well, it worked, and you bit your lip as you replied back.

  *Well, I guess I’ll see you then. Also, do you know who is all coming yet?

  You probably figured that if he was inviting you, Alphys, Undyne, and other friends of similar qualities would be attending. It just felt necessary to ask.

  *Of course I do, Darling!

  *It will be some pleasant friends I know.

  *I’m sure you’ll get along with them perfectly!

  So… you wondered, did that mean no Alphys or Undyne?

 

  *Sounds great! Sorry to cut it short tonight, but I’m exhausted after work and all. I’ll text you after I wake up, okay?

  You weren’t lying, you were pretty tired. A long and drawn out yawn you let escape your lips was proof enough of it.

  *Oh, well, in that case

  *Have the sweetest dreams!

  *And if that fails

  *Think of me always.

  *Just constantly.

 *Think of me posing.

  *Beautifully…

  *Oh yessss!

  *Goodnight, Darling! <3

 

  You couldn’t help but laugh, and blush a little, too. Part of you knew that he was probably serious, and that made it all the better.

  *Haha, I will! Goodnight, Mettaton!

  Before you hit sent, you stopped. Would it be a big deal if…? No. You were extremely hesitant all the while doing so, but you decided that if you two were friends, and that if he was doing it, so could you.

  *Haha, I will! Goodnight, Mettaton! <3


	10. Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah sorry for this being late! Not quite sure if I'm going to be able to do the one-a-day schedule I'd like to do, but I will try to update as soon as I can! Lots of love guys! <3

  A few relatively normal days have gone by, and you’d woken from your sleep to a warm Saturday morning. Getting the usual morning hygienics out of the way, you made your way down to the lobby to grab the mail. You immediately noticed a white envelope lined in blue with a gold seal. Heading back to your room, you sat on the bed and opened it to reveal a card. The front of it showed what looked like a caribbean beach of sorts, with “You’re Invited!” written at the top, and “to the Wedding of Undyne and Alphys!” on the bottom. Inside were times and dates scheduled, as well as the surprise when you realized it was taking place at a resort in Sugar Beach, Saint Lucia. The photos had made your jaw drop, with lush mountains and a soft-looking sand beach lining the beautiful blue ocean. A mesmerizing resort view of the scenery made you melt. A little note was written from the couple as well, that stated, “All expenses for attendees paid for”, as well as two flight tickets. The second one was for the return flight, you assumed. It’s totally time for you to calm down now, so after a brief moment of happiness, your giggling self checked your texts. 9 unread messages from Mettaton.

 

  *Morning Darling!

  *I’ll pick you up at 7 for VIP access, okay? I have to get you early so I can be prepared for my show on time!

  *Also, it seems we finally got our invitations!!

  *I’m absolutely exhilarated for it!

  *After booking everyone’s flights and reserving the resort for the week, I realized something just as exciting, too!

  *We’re going to be rooming together!

  *Oh, it’ll be positively fun! Like a slumber party, only it’s a week long and has a hint of sea breeze!

  *Oooh, I’m getting so giddy just thinking about it!

  *Well, text me ASAP, Darling!

 

  Your thrill was set back a little when you found out that you’d be staying in the same room with Mettaton. Sleeping in the same room. Together. For a week. The thought made you a little nervous and quite flustered, but you shook your head, replied to him that you’d be ready to attend his show by then, and you were just as thrilled. Flopping your phone on the bed, you kicked back and flipped through channels. You nearly bursted immediately into laughter when the first thing you saw on your screen was Mettaton wearing a stewardess outfit with the breast area greatly stuffed.

  Mettaton with tits. Well, that was certainly something you weren’t quite expecting, but that’s the beauty of his shows. Full of surprises. Surprises that made you glad you weren’t drinking anything.

  In his skit, he was being a little … eh… _seductive_ when giving the safety speech pre-flight. The way he allowed his skirt to lift just high enough to reveal a white garter, and the way he'd ensure that his glorious ro-butt and the shape of his breasts were on point. To be fair, his butt wasn't something he had to try and show off. You felt somewhat safe staring at it if it was on the screen, yet you still felt like he'd notice somehow, so staring didn't last long. He got cat-called a few times by other actors on board, to which he fanned his face before continuing. 

 

  “Hey toots! How about you meet me in the lavatory later, eh?!” a man called from a few seats back. Mettaton gave an unamused chuckle and a sassy eyebrow lift as he posed a hand on his hip, concluding his spiel. He walked over with with hips swaying, leaned down, and grabbed the man by his tie, yanking his face up to his.

  “But of course, _Darling_ ” he hissed under his breath in such a way that seemed like a threat. He smirked at the man’s bewildered expression as he dropped his tie, letting him drop back in his seat with a thud. Mettaton gave a sweet smile before returning to the front. A few minutes went by into the skit, in which Mettaton made his way to the lavatory, giving a wink to the man as he passed. The glanced around a bit, and got up to follow as Mettaton disappeared behind the curtained off area. As he approached the ajar door, he was met with Mettaton with one hand on his hip, and the other stiffened at him in a fist.

  “Uhh.. so are we going t-” he began, but was immediately cut off by Mettaton’s arm pulling itself back inside his body, and a new one appearing in its place, only with a cannon at the end ripping the fabric of his sleeve. Even though the audience had probably been noisy the whole time, you only just noticed them as they got louder in their outbursts of laughter and screaming. The horrified man tripped and fell back and began trying to crawl back for the curtains as Mettaton stepped out and slowly yet intimidatingly walked after him, the cannon charging itself in an aura of pink. He grabbed the man by his tie, and lifted him to his feet with little effort, and gave another sweet smile.

  “Hope it was a blast, Darling!” he exclaimed, immediately shooting the guy in the chest. He was sent flying through the curtains in a screaming panic, hitting the ground. All eyes were on him, and looked up to see Mettaton walk out with both his normal arms. Unfortunately, his sleeve couldn’t be saved. The audience was roaring and roaring at this point. Eventually, the skit ended, and after hours of binging on his show, pausing to get something to eat, and continuing again, you checked the time. 5:12. There was no way you watched so many for so long, but you did. It was best to start getting ready now, so you took your shower and dried your hair. Making your classic messy bun, you checked your wardrobe. You thought it might be a nice gesture to wear the MTT sweater he got you a few days ago (That he delivered to you as well as the other dress at your workplace and flustered you in front of so many people. Yeah, at this point, you almost refused to look at his tabloids if you could help it. The guy was everywhere, really.) and some black leggings again. You happened to have some pink converses that would look great with the shirt, so you tied them on as well.

 

  Taking a look in the mirror, you looked great. It was perfectly over-sized for your convenience! You looked at your phone and checked the clock. 6:24. You could probably spend the remaining half hour down in the lobby just to save him the hassle of coming in and getting swarmed by fans. If there were any. There were only two people besides you, a girl and her father. After about 30 minutes he still wasn’t there, but you noticed a little girl out of your peripheral trying desperately to get her father’s attention, who was a little tipsy, judging by his inability to even stand properly without assistance of a counter. Concern on your face, you watched the situation intently from the corner of your eye.

 

  “Daddy, daddy! I’m hungry! Can I-” the little girl whined, before she was silenced by a loud smack. The girl silently shielded her hit face, and her little body began to shudder. You stood up and stormed over, and knelt down to eye level with the girl. You turned her to face you, and you examined her face, which had a large red print. Now doubt it would bruise in a matter of minutes. She sniffled with each writhe as she looked at you with eyes inflamed from tears. You hugged her and glared up at the father, who just drunkenly laughed at you.

  “C’mon..” you offered in a whisper to the girl, taking her hand in yours as you began to lead her to the service desk around the corner. Before you got very far, you were grabbed by the forearm by the drunk father.

  “She’s fine, little lady… I’ll take care of it…” he muttered through, almost unable to formulate a full sentence. You tried to jerk your arm out of his grip, only to which he tightened.

  “Let go of me!” you demanded, unable to use your other hand holding the little girl’s. Seeing that he wasn’t about to budge, you released the girl and yelled for her to run to the desk around the corner. She gave a concerned look before abiding, and running for it.

 

  “You dumb… fucking whore!” the man screamed, as he brought another hand at you, attempting to slap you. His movements were a little slow, so you had some time to dodge it and shove your hand in his face, trying to push him away somehow. Gripping your other wrist, he swung you into the wall, landing with your back and sliding down it. He gave you a growl before walking away. Quickly, you kicked your leg out and tripped him.

  “B..bitch!” he stammered, as he grabbed your ankle and yanked you over. A fist was prepared for you this time, but you had enough to to jerk your head out of the swing. Instead of your face, his fist drove into the marble floor, and he screamed in pain. He was beyond pissed at this point, grabbing you by the hair and standing up. You screamed in pain and thrashed, as another hand gripped your throat and pinned you to the wall. This was it, you thought, you were going to die by the hands of a drunk man in an apartment building with shitty security. Suddenly, you dropped to the ground, and frantically began breathing again, trying to soothe your throat with your own hands.

  You looked to your right to see a woman in employee attire with the little girl standing next to her, clutching at the woman’s dress pants. To your left, your immediate focus was a pair of hot pink boots, with thrashing work boots off the ground behind them. Slowly looking up, you saw the back of Mettaton, and from the angle, he was holding the man up effortlessly by his collar.

 

  “Y-you gay piece of robot glitter shit!” the drunk man screamed at him, before spitting in his face. There was an eerie and menacing silence from Mettaton that dragged on for a few seconds more seconds than was comfortable, before a fist slammed against the head of the man. The man hollered as he was dropped on the floor, his drunken slanders turned into to silent babbles and sobs. For a moment, you almost feared Mettaton, as he easily turned this man into the pathetic mess he was before you. Mere moments he was raging and trying to punch your face. Police officers arrived, the situation was explained by you and the employee, and the man had an ambulance called in for him. Security cameras supported your story, and you and Mettaton were off the hook.

  You rested your head against the wall, and Mettaton knelt down beside you, cleaning the spit with a napkin. He gave you an apologetic look, before turning his face down from yours.

 

  “Dar-... (y/n)... I’m so sorry this happened. If I-I wasn’t late to pick you up, this..” he paused to sigh, and met your gaze again. “This is my fault. I’m so… so sorry…”

  You smiled, teared up, and threw yourself around him into a hug, burying your head into his neck. You heard him gasp, and that sound of fans humming was audible again… yeah, definitely him. You felt his arms tighten around your back, and his chin over your shoulder. The hug seemed to had stopped time, as the sirens and flashing lights almost faded from your senses for a while. You released the hug, only for him to smile and carry you bridal style out of the lobby, and outside to his limousine. Resting you on the couch, Mettaton closed the door and sat next to you.

 

  “Hospital” he said into the intercom system, before releasing the hold-to-speak button.

  “The hospital…? M-Mettaton, I’m fine!” you explained, giving him a concerned look.

  “Precautions, (y/n)” he said sternly.

  “But, your show… you won’t be able to get back in time!”

  “My number one priority is the safety of my friends and family, (y/n). You come before anything else on my schedule” he explained to you, a sincere smile on you. You felt your eyes well up again, and you gave a small smile. You snuggled up into Mettaton, his arms wrapping protectively around you, and his head rested on top of yours. You were happy and thankful to have him there for you.

 

  After checking in at the hospital, the doctors deemed that you were fine. The only concern would be minor redness and bruises around the throat. Mettaton drove you back to the apartments after the hospital visit, went with you up the elevator, and walked you down your hall.

  “Mettaton, I…” you started, before you opened the door. “I just want you to know, that…” you sighed. You couldn’t put into words how thankful you were of his help that night. The more you thought, the more you wanted to tear up again. You glanced up at him, a warm smile on his face casting upon you like sunshine. He pulled you into a hug, to which you gladly returned.

  “Thank you, Mettaton… I… I’m really happy that you’re in my life…” you said, your throat feeling heavy from the emotion you were trying to repress. He released the hug and looked down at you with that same smile, before planting a kiss on your forehead.

  “Me too, (y/n). Me too.”


	11. Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo

  Waking up to another morning, you yawned, and walked to the mirror. You tugged the collar of the sweater down so you could examine your neck. Sure enough it wasn’t very bad, but it was still noticeable. You sat at the edge of bed and sighed, recollecting the incident. Remembering how you were strangled… you couldn’t. You shook your head in a weird attempt to erase the thoughts. You looked down and then to your bay window. Morning frost lined the edges, and you approached to see the morning city life… not that eventful or interesting.

  After killing time by watching MTTTV or texting your friends, it was time to get ready for dinner. You decided to go ahead and put something nicer on instead of a sweater. Of course, it was Mettaton, but you had no idea how nice the place he was taking you was. You sported the same black leggings as last night, a long flowing white shirt, and a denim shirt that hugged your waist. Even cuter when topped off with brown boots and white boot socks. After re-doing your messy bun as well, you were ready to go.

  Making your way down the elevator and into the lobby, there were only a few people there, none of which as threatening as a drunk man. You sighed when you glanced at the scene of which the fight happened, and shook your thoughts as you rounded the corner to the service desk.

 

  “Hey, ma’am!” you began politely, to which she glanced up at you with a smile. “Uh, would you happen to have any news on the little girl from last night? I just kinda need some closure on that if you don’t mind.”

  “Oh, nothing to worry about, miss! The mother took her and had a visit to the doctors to make sure she was fine. She called and let us know that everything is okay, and that chances are, they’re going to move out of town.” You were happy for them no less, but sympathetic that they had to move on behalf of a drunk.

  “Well, I hope they have a better life wherever they go” you said with a smile. “Still upsetting they had to move because of it.”

  “I know… I feel bad for them, too, miss” she said with a sigh, glancing away for a moment, and back to you with hope. “Even so, that little girl and her mother are thankful that you were there. She wanted me to say thanks for her, since she’s not coming back and all… and I’m sorry out security reacted so late to the scene, forcing you to…” she sighed again.

  “It’s fine, ma’am.”

  “Well, I’m thankful as well. We as employees shouldn’t have to rely on other guests to solve outbursts like that… is there anything we can do for you?” she asked. You were a little taken back by the offer, but you waved your hand to decline.

  “Like I said, ma’am, it’s fine. Really” you said with a smile, before walking over to a seat and watching out the windows. Apparently you were a hero to the fellow residents of the apartment, as a couple times, people would walk up to you and congratulate or thank you. It was a little strange to you, but you were polite nevertheless. After a few minutes went by, you noticed the familiar limousine park in the lot, and you headed out for it.

 

  “Hey!” you greeted with a grin as you squeezed inside the limo next to Mettaton.

  “Hello!” he smiled with a grin. He then told the driver through the system where to, before turning to you with an excited look to say, “So Darling! How’s the fame treating you!”

  “W-what do you mean?” you asked.

  “Oh my! Don’t tell me you _don’t_ know!” he gasped, his hands clasping his own face in shock. He quickly shuffled through the pockets of his coat and digged out his phone. After a little moment of typing and swiping, he presented you with an article headlined “Mettaton and Young Woman Save Little Girl From Abusive Father!”

  You took his phone and read the article, most of which summarizing what happened, followed by the interviews of employees, police officers, and the mother. You glanced up to Mettaton and back down. You noticed an actual news story in which most of these interviews were quoted from. You watched through it, the interview consisting of all the people’s quotes you read, including an extra one from…

  “What happened was something of utmost affliction. However, even though I am involved, the hero that night wasn’t me. It was the young lady, somebody I’m proud to claim as my dear friend… she is the hero. She put herself between a defenseless child and an aggressive drunk man. Her bravery isn’t something to take lightly, and I’m absolutely grateful that nothing worse happened. (Y/n) is one of the greatest spectacles of a human I've ever seen.”

  You glanced from the man being interviewed, to the same man sitting next to you. Tears were welling in your awestruck eyes. Mettaton just gave a warm smile at you, his hands clasped together.

 

  “Mettaton.. You.. Thank you!” you sniffled through your words, trying to dry up your waterworks. He gently took your chin between his thumb and index finger, and pulled a tissue from his pocket. Dabbing away at your tears, he smiled sweetly. Somehow, his eyes seemed softer than usual, as instead of the sharp hot pink, they were a lighter pink… almost lilac.

  “They demanded either me or you… so I figured I’d save you the trouble and describe your actions the best way I could.”

  You smiled, letting a weak giggle escape your trembling lips. You leaned against him, pulling him into a comforting hug, to which he returned. You held onto him, the rest of the trip, thinking over and over again and again.. How happy in this new friendship he’s already made you. You never let the thought go.. Until you began to drift off into slumber.

 

  “Darling.. Are you..?” he began in a whisper. He paused, but when there was no response, he just chuckled to himself, and rubbed your back, still cuddled to you. After some time dozing off, you woke up to see yourself being carried bridal style inside the restaurant. You quickly became flustered at the spectacle, the eyes of others on you. Your breathing increased in speed, but the hum on his fans helped to keep you calm, as well as the tune he was humming. It seemed… familiar. He approached the front desk, to which a surprised looked at the two of you.

  “Reservations for two under Mettaton” he nonchalantly stated. The woman found the reservation and hesitantly walked out from behind the counter.

  “Uh.. this way, please..” she stammered, before leading a way through the seats. All eyes were on you, and you tried to tuck yourself in your denim jacket, but to no avail. The waitress seated the two of you in a sectioned off VIP area, and placed the menus and silverware on the table. Mettaton sat you down on one side of the booth, and proceeded to his side and sat down. You twiddled your thumbs a little nervously, not quite the awakening you expected.

 

  “Um.. you could’ve just woke me up in the limo.. You didn’t have to carry me all the way in here..” you muttered, a little unsure if you’d come off rude or not.

  “Ohoho~! Why on earth would I wake you up? You seemed so peaceful and at ease, so I thought the least I could do was carry you in myself. I apologize if that was out of your comfort zone or anything, Darling!” he chuckled, ending it on an underlying nervous note.

  “No, it wasn’t that” you began, trying to figure out how to explain. “I guess it’s just that nobody has really treated me like that before, especially a celebrity, and it’s kinda new.”

  “Is this not what best friends do, Darling?” he asked, his head tilting to the side, almost like a confused puppy. Why is he being so cute?

  “Well… I’m sure anymore at this point…” you sighed, before gazing up to him with a beaming expression. “But you know what? I don’t care! You treat me the best I’ve ever been treated, so for that, I’m happy!” Your wave of courage was wavering when he gave you a hearty laugh, followed by a tender look.

 

  “Darling, that was quite the motivated speech, hmm?” he chuckled. Then, a new waitress came, introduced herself as yours for the night, and took your orders.

  “Ah, Darling! I just remember!” he exclaimed, closing his menu and putting it aside. “I want to know what the new dress looks like on you!”

  “Uh..” you trailed off. You felt kinda bad for not trying it on yet, especially now that he wanted to know. “I can, er, send a picture over the phone later?”

  “Hmm, that’s fine I suppose..” he muttered with slight disappointment, resting his chin on his propped hand and gazing off. You offered a weak smile before glancing to your twiddling thumbs. Oh no, what did you say?! Your mind was racing, before being interrupted by your meals arrival. Ah, Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo made you happy. You almost melted taking that bite, your eyes closed in bliss. You opened to a mildly stunned Mettaton.

 

  “So I take it the food is nice, Darling?” he chuckled. His dish was Bourbon Chicken… only garnished and as gourmet looking as a meal can be.. The sauce drizzle on the plate and all. You nodded slowly, and gave an ‘okay’ signal with your hand. You would give him an intense speech on how great it was if your mouth wasn’t full.

  “Mind if I try some? You got me mighty curious!” he asked, a fork prepared to take from your plate. Swallowing your mouthful, you lifting a finger to him.

  “Only if I can try yours!” you offered with a smirk. You felt like you were making the best bargain in the world over some chicken dishes.

  “Oh fine, I accept your bribe!” he replied as if defeated, playing along to your evil scheme of sharing. You went to take from his plate, only for his fork to defend against yours.

  “Ah-ah-ah, Darling!” he laughed, before taking a piece of his chicken and lifting it close to your mouth. “Now deliver the Fettuccine!” he smirked. You blinked a couple times before taking some of your meal by your fork, and lifting it close to his mouth. Your arms crossed each other, as you both took a bite from the forks. Oh man you were flustered, but oh man his meal was just as good. His eye contact with you all the while didn’t help either, or his smile. Why couldn’t he just have you feed him with his eyes anywhere but on you?

 

  “Oh my! That is lovely indeed!” he broke the lock by closing his eyes in bliss, just as you had done at first bite. He suddenly shot upward, wrist to forehead, in such a dramatic manner, your waitress rushed over to check up on everything. He apologized and dismissed her with a chuckle, before settling back into a casual position.

  He earned a chuckle out of you, bringing your hand to cover your mouth. He gave you that signature warm smile that he’d always given you, and for some reason, that only made your bubbliness worse, as you began to giggle some more. As you brought it under control, Mettaton let an amused giggle briefly escape his own lips.

  “(Y/n), you definitely need to laugh more often. It’s such beautiful music to my ears.”


	12. Suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not even on any form of schedule ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Have an update <3
> 
> Also YOOO thanks for 100+ kudos and 1700+ hits you guys! ;u;u;u;u;u; <3 Love you all babes <3

  Well, it was the day of the dinner party Mettaton had mentioned, and there you stood before the mirror. Your reflection portrayed the elegant white dress with rhinestones that shaped hearts around the bust. Needless to say, you were pleased with your image, and you felt a surge of confidence in yourself. The past week, you had been nervous about meeting new friends of Mettaton’s. You assumed they would be of high class, or a big hit celebrity, or just a downright judgemental snob, but now, you looked like you belonged in high society. The epitome of elegance was reflected back to you, the occasional dazzle of jewelry shining back. Your self-admiration was interrupted by the buzz of your phone.

  *Hello, Darling! I’m in the lobby now!

  *So excited!!! <3 <3 <3

  Ah shoot, you were hoping to meet him down there when he showed up. Oh well, you figured, maybe a grand entrance from the elevator will suffice.

  As the elevator doors slid open, Mettaton stood a short distance, beaming with an eager grin. Well, that confirmed that he wasn’t lying about his excitement in the text. He fancied a tuxedo with a hot pink bow-tie, and was basically classier than you. You smiled and approached him, taking his offered arm.

 

  “Ah Darling, you look exquisite! I could just eat you up!” he cooed.

  “Thanks! You look amazing, too!” you giggled out, to which you noticed he lifted a brow and a sleek smirk.

  As the two of you seated yourselves in the limo, Mettaton told the driver where-to, to which was his penthouse. You began to feel slightly nervous again, as you’d never been to his home before. You weren’t quite sure what to expect.

  “Ooooh this is so exciting! You finally get to visit my fabulous abode! I’m sure you’ll love it! I know I do!” he went off, ending on a tiny boast. You held a hand to your mouth and chuckled. This was the sort of thing you had got used to, and in fact, admired. He definitely had the floor to boast, as successful as he had made it on the surface.

 

  The entrance to the parking lot was gated, and you sat for a moment for the gates to open. Gazing up from the window, a towering high-rise gazed back down on you. Your jaw dropped, and you glanced to Mettaton, who bit his bottom lip in a wide smile at you. His shoulders were drawn rather high, and his arms stiff. Unable to resist, you laughed at his giddiness, and gazed back at the high rise.

  Finally pulling in, Mettaton quickly climbed past you and held the door open for you. Stepping out, you almost fell back when you stood before the front doors. From the giant glass window that surrounded the front doors, you could see into the lobby of the high-rise. Inside, a giant glass chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center, balconies lined the walls, and the furniture was chic. The brightness of the gold and whites could almost blind you. After a lengthy walk across the room, the two of you reached the elevator and made your way up. Even the elevator was glamorous in white and gold, the edge of the elevator being a window that opened to the city sinking below you.

  The doors slid open, and you were met with a large hallway that ended in a large double door. You glanced to Mettaton, who was loving every moment of your amazement. Once to the doors, he opened them to you to reveal yet another breath-taking view. The scheme of his living room was white, with variations of pink accents, and some black. The entirety of a wall was a huge window with doors to a balcony. All of his furniture looked as if they were bought as a custom modern-chic set. Probably was to be honest. His kitchen followed the same scheme, with its own mesmerizing bar and dining area as well. You also noticed another door that led outside to a roof deck sporting a jacuzzi. All the decorations were following a modern theme, all the sudden edges of everything giving off a dramatic feel. Definitely a suite with as much personality as Mettaton himself, to say the least.

 

  “So, what do you think Darling? It’s positively wonderful!” he exclaimed as he made his way to your side again. Apparently the wonder of his home captivated you to the point of looking around to your own accord.

  “Mettaton! I can’t believe you live here! Well, I can, but I mean.. Everything is so incredible!” you replied enthusiastically, his expression obviously satisfied. “How do you just not stay inside here all day every day?” you questioned.

  “As lovely as it is, Darling, there are some sights worth leaving my residence. I might not have to now that she’s here!” he cooed at you with a wink, and there went your cheeks getting all red again. You took a moment to look around again, and met Mettaton with a confused expression.

  “So, where are your friends?” you asked.

  “Oh! They won’t be here for another hour or so! I just need you here early… well…” his fans began to whirr, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously as his eyes shifted around. Your mind raced in all the gutters.

  “...I just _really_ want to do your makeup Darling!” he exclaimed, clasping his hands and leaning down to you begging. “ _Pretty please_ , Darling?!”

 

  You silently sighed of relief, and mentally scolded yourself for letting your mind wander. Well, it’s not like you would have done much to deny any advances of that nature, you supposed. Wait, yes you would, you guys aren’t even a thing, let alone getting busy. But, maybe not, remember that ro-butt? Okay, shut up. You glanced up to Mettaton after pulling yourself out of your thoughts, only to meet a gaze that seemed to have read your mind. His quick wink to you was a silent way of letting you know that he knew what crossed your mind.

  “Ah, I suppose it’s alright” you replied, hoping to dismiss the situation entirely.

  “Oh yes! Excellent!” he cheered, clapping his hands, and almost dragging you away.

  You were met with a dressing room, walls lined in all his products of clothing, hair products, and make-up. Seated at his black and hot pink vanity lined in lights, he left and came back with numerous palettes of powders and creams. Half this stuff you didn’t even know what was for, just the basic foundations, lipsticks, eyeliners, and eye shadows. You couldn’t help but notice that he’d tied his up in a bun to keep his bangs out of the way. It was rather cute if you were honest.

 

  After about 40 minutes of him moving your face in slight angles and working his magic, you were face to face with a gorgeous stranger. Making sure it was still you, you leaned in, tilting your face around. Your cheeks soft, and your eyes fierce. The black wings of eye liner perfectly faded into black eye shadow, and then to shimmering pink to form the cat-eye look. Your lips were almost an exact match of pink as your eyeshadow.

  “Mettaton, can I hire you as my morning makeup artist everyday?” you asked in bewilderment at yourself, still inspected every detail with admiration.

  “Sorry hun, flattered, but I have a tight schedule~!” he chuckled with a wink.

  Then, there was a buzz at the door. Only the buzz played a chime in the tune of his game-show theme. You couldn’t help but let a soft giggle out upon hearing it.

  “Oooh! That must be them! Just in time, too!” he cheered, fixing his hair before going to the door.

  Let’s hope Mettaton has friends as nice as the ones you share already, you thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So eh, this is my first fanfiction in years, and there's bound to be some mistakes here in there! Sorry on behalf of that, and please try not to judge it too hard! ^-^'
> 
> Regardless, I hope you guys like it! <3


End file.
